Encounter With Destiny
by The.Viper.013
Summary: Ever since she was arrested with Tej in Miami, no one heard from Suki ever again and Brian missed her very much. Will they cross paths in the future or will Brian be lonely forever?
1. Missing Her

**AN: Hello, readers! This is my first F &F fanfiction. A lot of you will hate me for shipping Mia with Vince in my story but I really miss Suki from 2F2F. She deserved more appearances but unfortunately, she did not. This story of dedicated to fans of Suki and those who just missed her. Please review! I appreciate it. Thank you. :)**

"This thing rips!" Brian beamed in excitement as he floored the gas pedal of his highly modified Nissan Skyline GT-R BNR34. The ear-piercing and menacing roar of the R34's RB26DETT engine roared to life as he sped through the countryside. The car now boosted 920hp under the hood and its suspension had also been tuned to improve its handling. Brian attacked the corners at full speed and the GT-R responded perfectly to his inputs. After a few more corners, Brian decided to head home.

When his Skyline pulled into the garage of the Toretto house, he was immediately greeted by "his family". Rome, Jesse and Leon were playing basketball while Dom, Letty and Tej cooked their dinner of barbecued chicken and some beef steaks. Vince and Mia were watching their two year-old toddler playing with his tricycle.

"Oh look, Mike! It's uncle buster!" Vince exclaimed with a smirk on his face which made Brian point his middle finger at him. Mike ran towards Brian, hugging his uncle's legs. Brian ruffled his hair and gave him a smile.

"Look at you, Mike! One day, you're going to be driving a fast car like your aunts and uncles!" Brian said to Mike who giggled.

"His first car better be a muscle, Vince." Dom said to Vince. "Hopefully, a Charger like Uncle Dom."

"Or a Skyline like Uncle Brian." Brian added.

"What if he becomes a biker?" Vince asked which earned him a smack on the head by Mia.

"You want our child to become a biker?! Vince, no child of ours is to grow up and become a gangster or something!" Mia scolded Vince furiously, which startled him a bit. He gently stroked Mia's hair and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Baby, I was just kidding!" Vince said softly before turning to Brian. "So, how's your car now?"

"It improved significantly. It's hard to believe that it's a GT-R. It corners incredibly quick and on the straights, its acceleration can make a dead man scream!"

"Why not race it against my Charger? Both of our cars boost over 900hp. It should be a good race." Dom suggested to Brian who agreed almost instantly.

"Alright, peeps! Food's ready!" Tej called out as he began putting the barbecued chickens and grilled steaks on a tray. Dom and Letty assisted him to save time.

"Oh, yeah! We hungry!" Rome exclaimed excitedly before turning to Han and Gisele. "Let's go get the beers and some chips, homies!"

In a flash, the three emerged from the door, carrying bottles of Coronas and some packet of chips in their hands. Everyone gathered around the table as Dom, Letty and Tej placed the tray of barbecued chicken and grilled steaks in the middle followed by the Coronas and the packets of chips.

"Alright, let us be aware of God's presence. In the name of the father, and of the son, and of the Holy Spirit, Amen." Dom muttered silently. "Bless us, O'Lord, and these thy gifts, which we are about to receive from thy bounty through Christ, our Lord. Amen."

"Let's dig in, peeps!" Roman shouted happily. In a blink of an eye, everyone was grabbing whatever they could from the tray and placing it on their places. Once the trays were empty, they gobbled down their food before grabbing some chips and a bottle of beer.

Brian, who had moved to the porch, looked at Mia and Vince who were watching Mike trying to chew a piece of steak. Vince snaked his hand around Mia's neck. Mia then rested her head on his shoulder. Brian was happy for the two of them that they were having a simple yet almost perfect life but deep inside him, he was jealous.

"That idiot's just lucky that I let him have Mia. That girl should've been mine but I doubt that she will be happy with me." Brian muttered silently as he gobbled down his chicken and steak. After that, he grabbed a bottle of Corona from the table and made his way to the garage where his Skyline GT-R was parked. He sat on the hood and took a sip from his beer. Just then, Tej and Rome walked up to him.

"What's wrong, pretty boy?" Rome asked him. Brian took another sip from his beer, not bothering to look at his friend.

"C'mon, man. Tell us what's wrong. Your car's not performing to your standards?" Tej asked him as he placed a hand on Brian's shoulder.

"Nah, the car's new performance suits my definition of perfection. Powerful engine output, awesome cornering, intense acceleration, I can't ask for more." Brian finally spoke up. "It's just that seeing Mia and Vince together makes me miss someone I loved as much as Mia."

"Awww, pretty boy misses someone!" Rome smirked. "Is she someone we know?"

"Yeah, the both of you know her. She's actually Tej's ex-girlfriend." Brian replied before taking another sip of his beer. Rome and Tej widened their eyes is shock. They didn't know what to say.

"No fucking way, dawg! Suki?" Tej asked, his eyes still wide open in shock. Brian nodded his head sadly.

"Well, I had never heard from her ever since you two got arrested during the scramble." Brian said emotionlessly. His voice was neither sad nor happy.

"Damn, bruh! I should've known!" Rome exclaimed. "I honestly liked that girl more than that stupid Monica Fuentes."

"She's the kind of girl that guys would go crazy for, bruh. You're lucky if you could find her again after all these years. But, she might be married already." Tej said silently. Then, Han and Gisele went up to the three men.

"Is everything alright here?" Gisele asked them, concern evident in her voice.

"Blonde here misses someone! He misses one of our closest friends in Miami." Rome explained to Gisele and Han.

"Then where is this girl?" Han asked as he took a sip from his beer.

"I don't know, man. When she and Tej got out of prison, I never saw her again. Tej doesn't even know where she is." Brian replied. With every sip of his beer, he felt sadder and lonelier.

"You know, she was my ex-girlfriend. She was literally the best girlfriend I could ever ask for. She was a street-racer, driving a hot pink VeilSide Honda S2000. She's really sweet but make her mad and you'll regret doing it in the first place." Tej added.

"It's alright, Brian. We're here for you always." Gisele whispered to Brian as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Brian felt lonely still but he smiled knowing that he had a loving family that would always be there for him.

"I hope you find this girl again, man." Han added. "If you do, make sure to introduce her to us."

"Thanks, bro. I hope I'll find her again." Brian said silently before finishing his beer.

 **AN: Stay tuned for chapter 2! Please review! Thank you. ;)**


	2. She's Alive

**AN: Here's Chapter 2, readers! Enjoy! Don't forget to review! Thank you! ;)**

"Line 'em up, boys!" Tej yelled as Brian and Dom lined up their cars side-by-side on an empty stretch of road.

"This should be good, dawg!" Roman whispered excitedly to Letty, Han and Gisele.

"900hp beasts going against each other on the twisty canyon roads. This will be good, alright." Letty smirked.

"Alright, listen up. The both of you will race through the canyon roads until you've reached the summit. Then, you'll make a U-turn around the small cone that had been placed in the middle of the road and race back here.. The winner will be the first one to cross the finish line." Tej announced to the two drivers.

"Prepare to eat import dust, Dom." Brian taunted as he revved the RB26 engine, his exhaust pipe spitting flames.

"We'll see about that, Brian." Dom replied, keeping his cool as he revved his 1970 Dodge Charger's engine. The American muscle roared has Dom blipped the gas pedal.

"Let's begin! Ready, get set, GO!" Tej shouted as he dropped his hands, signaling the start of the race.

The two cars thundered past Tej, leaving a large cloud of dust behind. Dom did his signature wheelie while Brian simply used all-wheel drive to keep up with him. When the Charger's front wheels touch the tarmac, Dom did everything he could to take the lead. He timed his shifting perfectly and made sure to utilize all 900hp of his Charger's engine. But to his surprise, Brian's R34 kept up with him. They were still side-by-side, just like how they left the finish line. The two cars approached a corner but neither of them bothered to reduce their speed. The two drivers were forcing a braking duel, hoping that one of them would brake first. After a few seconds, Dom was the first to hit the brakes. Knowing that his Charger couldn't corner as fast as the R34, he had no choice but to slow down. On the other hand, Brian simply lifted his right foot from the gas pedal. Noticing that he was going a little too fast for the corner, he tapped the brake with his left foot to reduce his speed further. Then, he performed a heel-toe downshift, shifting from 6th gear into 5th. After going through the corner, he quickly slammed on the gas pedal. He felt an enormous power pushing him from behind as his R34 sped up.

"Damn it!" Dom grunted as he chased after Brian. As the two cars attacked more corners, the gap between them widened. However, on the final corner, Brian made a shifting error, causing his turbo to lag. Dom took the opportunity to close the gap. When they reach the summit, they saw a small cone in the middle. They knew that they had to make a U-turn around it. Dom took Brian by surprise by nudging the R34's rear bumper just before the turn. The R34 went wide and the Charger immediately slipped by and took the lead. A smirk crept on Dom's face as he sped back down the canyon road at full throttle. On the other hand, Brian's R34 managed to recover almost immediately thanks to the ATESSA-ETS all-wheel drive system which help it gain traction quickly. Infuriated with what Dom had done earlier, Brian slammed on the gas pedal to chase down the Charger.

"You're not getting away this time, Dom." Brian muttered silently. It wasn't for long before the mighty R34 caught up to the monster Charger. After a couple of corners, the R34 was right beside the Charger. As they entered the straightaway, Dom quickly flicked the switch of his nitrous oxide. His Charger suddenly sped up, leaving the R34 in the dust.

"You have to be better than that, O'Conner." Dom said silently as he watched the image of Brian's R34 getting smaller in his rear-view mirror.

"Too soon, Dominic!" Brian smirked. He pressed the two buttons on his steering wheel, instantly activating all of his nitrous. Brian felt a strong surge of power pushing him from behind. He overtook Dom's Charger at an incredibly high speed. Dom on the other hand was caught by surprise. In a desperate attempt to catch up to Brian, he used his nitrous again but unfortunately, he couldn't catch up.

"Crap!" Dom cursed as he watched Brian cross the finish line. For the first time in his life, his was defeated in race against an import while driving his monstrous Charger.

"How did my dust taste, Dominic?" Brian teased Dom as he exited his car.

"Well done, Brian. You actually have an import that smoke my muscle." Dom complimented his "brother". The two men shook hands while Tej, Rome, Letty, Han and Gisele cheered wildly for Brian.

"The last time I raced your Charger was with the Supra. It was a tie in the end, though. God, I miss that car." Brian chuckled. Dom simply smiled.

"Me hungry, guys. Let's go home." Rome spoke up, rubbing his stomach.

"Alright, let's scram before the big-ass forehead eats us." Tej joked, earning him a pair of eyes glaring at him. Rome wanted to punch Tej's throat but hunger got the best of him so he aborted his original intention and got in his car. The others simply laugh and got in their cars. After starting their engines, they quickly sped home.

After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled into the Toretto house. Rome immediately scurried into the house and straight into the kitchen. The rest simply laughed at the way Rome had scurried into the house. After that, they followed Rome into the house. They were greeted by Vince who was watching Top Gear UK on the television. Next to him was Mike, playing with his Hotwheels, a red '12 Aston Martin DBS.

"POWER!" Mike giggled he played with his toy car, imitating the Top Gear UK host, Jeremy Clarkson. Then, Rome came in from the kitchen, holding a large turkey sandwich.

"Man, this guy is like my brother. He's always hungry. The only difference is that he can eat the entire country and still be hungry." Vince said jokingly. Rome simply laugh and gave him a fist bump.

"Where's Mia?" Dom asked, noticing the absence of his sister.

"She went to the grocery store to grab some food for Mike. This kid's just like his father and uncle." Vince replied pointing to himself and Rome.

"Bruh, please make sure that he doesn't grow a big-ass forehead like his uncle Rome." Tej smirked, making everyone laugh except Roman.

"Vince, this kid better learn how to drive. Make sure he doesn't suck at driving like his uncle Tej. He can't even drive a damn remote control car." Rome said to Vince, slight anger evident in his voice.

* * *

"That'll be thirty-five dollars, miss." Said the cashier. Mia whipped out a fifty-dollar bill and paid the cashier. "Um, do you happen to have any five-dollar bill so that I can give you twenty dollars change?"

"Um, I'll check." Mia replied as she dig her wallet for a five-dollar bill. After a minute of rummaging her wallet, she couldn't find any. Just as she was about to tell the cashier she didn't have any, a hand suddenly slipped a five-dollar bill. Mia looked at the hand before looking up to see whose hand it was.

"Hi there!" a beautiful young woman greeted her with a smile. She had light brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Her skin had a golden glow.

"Hey, thanks for the five." Mia smiled. "How can I pay you back?"

"It's alright. It's just five-dollars, no big deal.. My name's Suki." The woman replied, shaking Mia's hand.

"I'm Mia. Please, I want to pay you back your money." Mia insisted. Just then, the cashier handed her change and her bags of groceries.

"Let me give you a hand." Suki insisted and Mia smiled. "Hey, since you want to pay me back so badly, I'll give you a lift home."

"Thanks! You're literally my hero right now!" Mia giggled excitedly.

Suki carried some of Mia's grocery bags and went to her car, a '12 Porsche Boxster S. She opened the car trunk and placed Mia's grocery bags in it. Mia then placed the ones she carried and shut the trunk. After that, the two girls got in the Porsche and sped off.

"Where's your residence, Mia?" Suki asked as she sped through the streets.

"1327, located in the suburban neighborhood." Mia replied. "Don't worry, your car won't get scratched there."

"Got it." Suki said she speed towards the freeway. When they reached a junction, Suki shifted into 1st gear and gave the gas pedal a blip before merging onto the freeway. Mia took note of her driving style. The way she changed gears was similar to the way Dom and Brian did. She had full control of her vehicle despite the high speed they were travelling at. Then, Mia looked at Suki. Her hair was flowing behind her, her eyes looked very calm and she looked very confident. After a couple of minutes on the freeway, Suki exited at a junction, heading towards the suburban neighborhood.

"You were a street-racer, aren't you?" Mia asked with a smirk on her face. "I swear my brother has a similar driving style to you."

"Yeah, I was. I used to race a lot back with my S2000 back in Miami. I miss my pink Honda. People looked down on it but when they raced me, they simply couldn't accept the fact that they were beaten by a Barbie car." Suki told Mia. "There was only one person that defeated me, though. He drove a Nissan Skyline GT-R and we called him "Bullitt". I got in prison for helping him and his friend crack down a drug lord, though. After that, I quit racing and moved here."

"That's funny, my brother's friend owns a Skyline GT-R! They were having a race in the canyons this morning. They should be home by now with my husband and son." Mia said to Suki. "By the way, may I ask who're you staying with here?"

"I live with my boyfriend, Jimmy." Suki said plainly. Her voice had no emotion at all. Mia immediately knew that she was being abused. She didn't know whether it was physically, mentally, verbally or even all three but all she knew was that Suki didn't like him.

After what seemed like an eternity, Suki and Mia arrived at 1327 or the Toretto House. As the two girls alighted from their cars, Vince and Mike exited the house. Seeing that his wife needed help with the groceries, Vince rushed over to the Porsche with Mike happily trailing behind him, holding his toy DBS.

"Hey there, boys!" Mia greeted her husband and son. "Suki here gave me a lift. I owe her five dollars. Do you have any five-dollar bill right now?"

"Sure." Vince smiled and whipped out his wallet. After pulling out a five-dollar bill, he handed it to Suki. "Thank you for giving a wife a lift, miss. We're really grateful."

"You're welcome. She looked like she needed help carrying them anyways." Suki smiled back. Then, she turned her attention to Mike. "Aww, aren't you a cute little boy!"

"Aston Martin DBS!" Mike giggled happily, holding up his toy car. Suki smiled at him and played with his hair.

"Awww, you're going to own one someday. It's a really cool car!" Suki said to him, making him giggle even more. "I've got to go now. My boyfriend might get mad."

"Alright. It's great meeting you, Miss Suki. We are grateful for the help you offered to my wife." Vince smiled at Suki as he shook her hand.

"Anytime, sir." Suki smiled back. "Great meeting you too, Mia."

"Hope to see you again, Suki. I'm glad I met you." Mia said to Suki. Just as Suki turned around, Mia placed a hand on her shoulder. "Suki, if you need someone to turn to, you can always come here. My entire family, including my brother and his friends will be here for you. You can tell us anything."

"Thanks, Mia. I'm glad I met you too. Those words you just said meant a lot to me. You may not know how or why but they just do." Suki whispered to Mia as she pulled her in for a hug. A small tear escaped her eye and Mia gently stroke her hair.

"I know why, Suki. I can see it on your eyes." Mia whispered back. After Suki pulled away from the hug, she waved a goodbye before making her way back to her car. She immediately started the engine and speed off, leaving clouds of dust behind.

"That's one hot chick." Vince smirked. He expected Mia to get jealous but to his surprise, she agreed.

"You know, she used to be a street racer in Miami. Her driving style is similar to Dom and Brian's." Mia said to Vince. "When she stopped racing, she moved here."

"I see." Vince said quietly. "Alright, let's get you stuff in."

With that said, Mia and Vince carried the grocery bags into the house with Mike following them. When they entered the house, everyone was still watching Top Gear UK.

"What's happening now, guys?" Vince asked them as he placed the grocery bags on the kitchen table.

"Final event, bruh. It's Tim Schrick in a Porsche 911 racing car against James May in an Aston Martin DBRS9. Two laps around the Zolder Circuit." Rome answered his question.

"Wait! They've brought out The Stig!" Han exclaimed all of a sudden. Vince immediately rushed over to the sofa. Brian gave him some space to sit comfortably.

"Come here, Mike. Look, it's an Aston Martin!" Dom called the toddler. "It's not a DBS but it's like the older sister of your car!"

"Aston Martin! Aston Martin! Aston Martin!" Mike cheered excited as he made his way to his father. He sat on his lap to watch the race.

"Does anybody here want to make a bet?" Tej asked them but everyone shook their heads.

"C'mon, dawg! We can't bet because I'm sure everyone here will be cheering for The Stig!" Rome said to Tej who rolled his eyes as Mike began chanting "Aston Martin" again. "Okay, everyone but him. He's cheering for his car."

Gisele, the only one not interested in the race, went over to Mia who was gulping down a glass of water.

"How much did you pay for the taxi?" She asked Mia.

"I didn't. A nice woman gave me a lift in her Porsche Boxster. She was an ex-street racer." Mia replied which surprised Gisele.

"Damn, girl!" Gisele exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. "Did she tell you her name?"

"Yeah. Her name's Suki. She used to race in Miami. But, she quit after she was bailed from prison. She moved here in Los Angeles with her boyfriend afterwards." She added. Gisele's mouth hung agape upon hearing the words "used to race in Miami". She remembered what Brian had said yesterday.

"I see." Gisele said silently. Suddenly, the living room erupted into a stadium as Letty and the boys began cheering. Mike could be heard chanting "Aston Martin".

"YEAH! THE STIG WON!" Brian beamed with joy. When the show ended, they switched off the television and went out to play basketball while Mike and Vince stayed at the sofa. Gisele took the opportunity to tell Brian what Mia had told her.

"Brian, may I talk to you for a sec?" She called out to Brian and pointed towards the garage way. Brian nodded his head and the two made their way outside. When they reached the garage way, Brian sat on the hood of his R34.

"What's up, Gisele?" Brian asked her with a smile on his face. He was completely unaware of what was to be unraveled to him.

"Brian, Mia told me something just now. I asked her how much she paid for the cab but she told me that a woman in a Porsche Boxster gave her a lift." Gisele explained to Brian who simply smiled.

"That's cool! I love Porsche! Lucky woman." Brian exclaimed, still unaware of the hint Gisele gave.

"Bri, she told me that the woman was an ex-street racer." Gisele added, hoping that Brian would get the hint.

"Cool!" Brian simply said. Gisele was getting slightly irritated so she decided to get to the point.

"Brian…." Gisele whispered to him. "She said her name was Suki and that she was a street-racer in Miami."

"S-Suki?!" Brian stuttered, his mouth hung agape from shock. He was at a loss for words.

"Yes, Brian. She's currently living here in Los Angeles. You can ask Mia for more info on this woman." Gisele added. "She's alive, Brian. I'm happy for you…."

With that said, a small tear escape Brian's eye. Soon, tears of joy began streaming down his face. The girl he had missed very much was alive.

"Thank you for telling me, Gisele." Brian whispered into her ear. Gisele simply smiled.

"You're welcome, Brian. I hope you two will get together. If you need help, your family is always here to help you."

Once Brian managed to stop tears from escaping his eyes, he and Gisele joined the others to play basketball.

 **AN: I personally own a Hotwheels Aston Matin DBS and to me it is the best-looking Hotwheels car I have in my collection though my favorite car is the Skyline GT-R R34(..and I own 3 of those). What made me like/buy one of those in the first place was Top Gear UK's episode where they challenged their German Counter-Parts. The final race(which I used in the story) was a 2-lap race between Tim Schrick in a Racing Porsche 911 and James May(substituted by The Stig) in an Aston Martin DBRS9. The Stig won in the end and the way the car looked in the race made me fall in love with it instantly. Here's a link to it:** watch?v=BCrmjWw88ZM **(skip to 06:34 for the final event)**  
 **Anyways, enjoy reading guys! Working as fast as I can to finish Chapter 3. Please do share this story to your friends or something. hehehe ;)**


	3. Abuse

**AN: Here's chapter 3, guys! Working on Chapter 4 right now. Leave a review if you can, I appreciate it. ;)**

When Brian woke up the next morning, he immediately looked for Mia. He approached Vince who sitting on the sofa, sipping on his coffee while he watched Mike play with his toy car.

"Hey Vince!" Brian greeted him. "I need to speak to Mia about something. Where is she? Um, you can come along if you have to."

"Nah, it's cool man. I trust you anyway. She's outside with Gisele and Han." Vince replied. Then, Rome appeared from the kitchen, holding a plate of Bavarian Donuts from Dunkin Donuts.

"Switch on the TV, Vince! We gotta see more Top Gear UK shit." Rome exclaimed excitedly as he sat down next to Vince.

"You got it, bud!" Vince replied as he grabbed the remote and switched it on.

"Join us, pretty boy!" Rome said to Brian.

"I'll join you guys in a while. I've got to talk to Mia about something. I'll tell you what it is since this is about our old friend." Brian replied. Upon hearing the last three words, Roman widened his eyes with a smile.

"AHAHAHA! Go now, bruh! Me likey!" Rome said to Brian, clapping his hands before turning to the TV. Brian smiled and exited the house. Once he reached the porch, he scanned the area for Mia. It took his less than three seconds to spot her. When he saw her at the dining table talking with Gisele and Han, he quickly went up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Um, hey. C-Can I ask you something? I-If you're busy then we can talk later." He stuttered. Mia narrowed her eyes at him, wondering why he was stuttering.

"Um, sure! Let's go over there." Mia replied, pointing to the garage way. Brian saw Gisele giving him a wink so he smiled back at here. After that, he followed Mia to the garage way.

"Gisele told me something yesterday." Brian explained to Mia as they both sat on the hood of Brian's Skyline. "She told me that a girl you met at the supermarket gave you a lift. She also mentioned that you told her she used to be a street-racer in Miami."

"Yeah, and her same is Suki. She's a really sweet girl. Beautiful too! She looked a little Japanese though." Mia smiled. "Why did you ask?"

"Um, did she tell you where she lived or something? Or who she lives with? Something like that?" Brian asked her. "I'm looking for her…"

"Wait…." Mia narrowed her eyes at Brian. "We're you in Miami after you let my brother escape?"

"Well, yeah. I earned money through street-racing. I eventually met Tej. After one particular race, I got busted. Some prick officer shot an ESD at my old Skyline." Brian continued. "I was told that I would be facing jail-time for letting your brother go and that they would clear my record if I helped them crack down a drug lord. I got Rome to help me since he was the only person I knew that could help me."

"Then how did Suki get arrested?" Mia questioned him, full of curiosity.

"Well, she and Tej were part of a big scrambled. Rome and I were given cars which had tracking devices on them. With that stupid Agent Markham trying to blow our cover, we had to switch cars along the way which is why I did the big scramble." Brian explained. "Suki and Tej drove our cars, making them accomplices. At one point, they were cornered and eventually got arrested."

"So you bailed them out, huh?" Mia smiled and Brian nodded his head.

"Yeah, but after that I never heard from hear ever again. Until now…" He added. Mia placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Brian, there's something else I need to tell you." Mia whispered into his ear. "She currently lives with her boyfriend named Jimmy. But the way she said it, she didn't sound very happy. Before she left, I told her that if she needed anyone to turn to, she can always come here."

"I hope she comes here soon." Brian said silently, a small smile planted on his face.

"So do I, Brian. I see how much you love this girl. I hope you have your happy ending." She smiled. "We'll always be here to help you, Brian. You can count on it."

"Thanks, Mia." Brian thanked her as he pulled her into a tight hug. A few tears escaped Brian's eye. Suddenly, Rome and Vince could be heard laughing from inside the house.

"Damn it, Clarkson! You rock!" Roman cheered wildly. Mia and Brian laughed upon hearing Rome's idiotic cheering.

"I think you should go inside with them." Mia said to Brian. They smiled at each other as Mia rubbed Brian's back.

"Alright. I hope she comes soon." Brian whispered into her ear. He got up from the hood of his car and ran inside the house, wiping his tears along the way. Mia smiled as she watched him run inside.

* * *

"Where were you yesterday?" a bald young man, probably in his late thirties questioned Suki furiously. His eyes were full of rage and his hands were clenched into a fist.

"I was at the supermarket yesterday. I ran into a woman who needed help with her grocery bags so I decided to give her a lift." Suki explained to him but the man was still furious.

"You were late and I was hungry! Did you remember that I was waiting? Useless woman…." The man snarled, slamming his fist on the table.

"I'm sorry, Jimmy. I just wanted to help her." Suki said silently. Tears welled up in her eyes and she was engulf in fear caused by Jimmy's anger. She was leaning against a corner, too petrified to go near her so called "boyfriend".

"SHUT UP!" Jimmy growled, his face turning red with rage. He walked up to Suki and with all his might, his slapped Suki right in the face.

"Ow!" Suki screamed in pain as she fell onto the floor. Tears began streaming down her already rosy cheeks. "Jimmy, I'm sorry! Please stop!"

"Stop? I don't think so." Jimmy snarled. He grabbed Suki's arm and dragged her to their room. Once he opened the door, he threw Suki into a corner. The poor girl landed with a thud. Jimmy immediately grabbed a wooden meter stick and whack Suki with all his might.

"Jimmy! Please stop! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" Suki cried weakly but Jimmy would not listen. After a few seconds, Jimmy kicked her in the gut and stormed off.

"I'm so unlucky to have you!" Jimmy screamed and he stormed out of the room, throwing the meter stick as he exited.

"Just leave me alone then…" Suki said silently as she curled into a ball and broke into sobs. Then, she remembered what Mia had told her yesterday. With all her strength, she stood up from the corner, grabbed a large black coat and her sunglasses and slowly walked out of her home. To her surprise, Jimmy was nowhere to be seen.

Once she got out of her house, she quickly looked for a cab. It wasn't for long before she spotted one. She waved her hand to signal the driver. Fortunately, he did. The taxi sped towards her and the driver gave her a warm greeting.

"Hello, beautiful! Where do you wish to go?" The cab driver asked her politely.

"1327 please, it's in the suburban neighborhood." She replied. The cab driver smiled.

"Sure thing." The driver said to her and they sped off.

 **AN: Please leave a review! Thanks. ;D**


	4. New Member of the Family

**AN: Here's Chapter 4, guys! Enjoy!**

When they reached the Toretto house, Suki paid the cab driver and alighted the cab.

"Please take care, Miss!" The cab driver called out to her with a wink.

"I will, sir. Thank you!" She replied as she shut the door.

She took a long look at the Toretto house. Then, she look around and saw Han and Gisele sitting on a silver Nissan 370Z. The couple had been watching her since she had alighted from the cab. Suki decided to approach them.

"Excuse me, is Mia Toretto around?" She asked them nervously. Han and Gisele smiled at here. They admired how cute and innocent she looked when she asked them

"You must be Suki." Gisele said to her and Suki nodded her head.

"You're the one who gave Dominic's sister a lift, am I right?" Han asked her and Suki nodded her head again.

"She's inside the house. We'll take you in." Gisele smiled at her and took her hand. Han followed the two girls into the house. "Mia, you have a visitor!"

"I'm coming!" Mia called out. After a few seconds, she came down the stairs carrying Mike. "Suki!"

"Good afternoon, Mia." Suki greeted her politely. Mia, after putting down Mike by the sofa, ran towards Suki and gave her a tight hug. Suddenly, Suki let out a soft moan of pain which was caused by Jimmy's beating.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" Mia asked her, full of concern. She pulled off Suki's sunglasses. She did not have any large bruises on her face but the left side of her face was slightly red. Mia also noticed how she would shut her eyes tightly every time something contacted that particular area of her face. "Jimmy hurt you, did he?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Suki whispered into her ear before breaking down into sobs. Mia gently stroked her hair, allowing her new friend to cry on her. Just then, Dom and Letty came down the stairs.

"Ooh, who's the pretty lady?" Letty smirked as she approached them. "You're Suki right?"

"So you're the one who brought my sister home!" Dom said to Suki, smiling. She nodded her head. "Thank you so much. We're grateful for what you did."

"Anything wrong, Suki?" Letty asked her as she narrowed her eyes. "Wait, remove your jacket."

Suki was surprised but did what she was told to. She slowly removed her jacket, making her wince in pain. Once her jacket was fully removed, several bruises were revealed. They were only a few but they were quite large. Most of them were on her arms.

"Take her up to my room, NOW!" Mia ordered and she rushed to the kitchen to grab a first aid kit. The rest of them except Han and Dom, who decided to watch over Mike, escorted Suki to Mia's room. Once they entered Mia's room, they laid Suki on the bed, resting her head on a fluffy pillow. After a few seconds, Mia barged into the room carrying a first aid kit. The three girls applied ointments onto her bruises. Suki winced at the pain but she tried her best to endure. Once they were done, Mia went down to the kitchen to get Suki something to eat. Letty and Gisele stayed with her to keep her company.

"Who the heck who do something like this to you?" Letty frowned, looking at Suki's bruises.

"My so called "boyfriend", Jimmy." Suki replied weakly. "He got mad because I came home late from sending Mia home. He was really hungry, that's why he's furious with me. He said that I don't think about him. I tried to explain to him but he wouldn't let me."

"Well, don't worry Suki. You're safe here with us." Gisele said softly to her, holding her hand. Suddenly, she heard a familiar sound. Letty got up from Suki's side and peeked out of the window.

"The boys are here with two new cars. A silver '13 Subaru Impreza WRX STI tS Type RA and a Lexus IS F." Letty reported to Gisele.

"You're in for surprise, Suki." Gisele smiled at Suki and she smiled back.

* * *

"That was great, man!" Brian exclaimed happily as he alighted from his Skyline GT-R. He went up to Vince and gave him a bro-fist.

"Two new cars, baby! AHAHAHAHAHA! Better not crash that Subaru, Tej!" Rome cheered wildly as he alighted from his new Lexus that Brian had won for him.

"Don't worry, I won't. Good thing that Lexus fits that big-ass forehead of yours, Pearce!" Tej joked as he alighted from the Subaru that Vince won for him. Rome gave him a sarcastic laugh before pointing his middle-finger at him. The four men entered the house. Vince greeted Mia and Dom before slamming himself onto the sofa. He watched Mike play with his Aston Martin, trying to imitate an episode of Top Gear UK where The Stig slams Tim Schrick who was driving a Porsche 911.

"Hey!" Mia called out to Brian and ran towards him, carrying a bag of garlic bread. "She's here, Brian."

"A-Are you serious?" Brian stuttered with a surprised look on his face. The look of surprised was soon replaced by happiness. "Parker, Peace, go with us upstairs. You three are in for a surprise."

With that said, Mia grabbed Brian's hand and dragged him upstairs with Tej and Rome trailing them. When they entered the room, Brian didn't know how to react. The moment he saw Suki, he was on cloud nine. No words could explain how happy he was seeing the girl he had missed and loved for so long. When Tej and Rome entered the room, their jaws simply dropped.

"Bullitt? Tej? Rome?" Suki asked in surprise as she sat up. A bright smile crept onto her face upon seeing her old best friends.

"AAAAAAAAAHH! AAAAAAAAAHH! AAAAAAAAHH!" Rome screamed and jumped up and down like a lunatic which literally startled everyone. "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"C'mon, man. Your big-ass forehead's gonna break the floor!" Tej mocked him before turning to Suki. "How are you, baby girl?"

"Not so good. It's a long story." Suki said sadly. She then turned to Brian. "Is everything alright, Bullitt?"

"Um, y-yeah." Brian replied. "I've missed you so much, Suki."

"So do I." She smiled at him. Brian was about to say something but Mia interrupted.

"Guys, our patient needs to rest." Mia spoke up as she handed Suki the bag of garlic bread. "Brian, you can stay here with Suki."

"Take care, Suki." Gisele whispered to her, pushing a strand of her hair away from her face. Suki smiled at her.

"Get well soon, baby girl." Letty followed. She shook Suki's hand before exiting the room.

"Ooh, Tarzan's gonna have fun with Jane! Have you two…." Rome tried to joke. It wasn't funny but he managed to make her smile. "…. But not too much fun! AHAHAHA!"

"Alright, Megamind. Let's get out before this floor collapses for real." Tej mocked him so that he would shut up. He then turned to Suki. "Get well soon, baby. I'm glad to see that you're alive after all these years.

"Man, you gotta stop mocking my beautiful forehead!" Rome growled at Tej as they exited the room. Once they were out, Suki and Brian focused their attention on one another.

"Did you really miss me so much, Brian?" Suki asked, raising an eyebrow.

"W-Well, yeah." Brian stuttered. "It's impossible for me not to miss a great female street-racer like you. So, you and Jimmy got together, huh?

"Yeah but…." Suki said silently. Though she did not finish her sentence, Brian was boiling with rage.

"He hurt you, didn't he?" Brian asked her, his voice emotionless. Suki nodded her head and Brian immediately clenched his fist. "You're not going home tonight. You're staying here with us."

"Will the rest be okay with this?" Suki asked, slightly worried. Brian leaned towards her and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, baby girl." Brian smiled. "They welcomed you in, didn't they? They also took care of you."

"I like your "family". They're really nice." She whispered to him.

"You're part of it, now." Brian whispered back. He gave her a warm smile and held her hand. Just then, Mia opened the door.

"Dinner will be ready in about five minutes." Mia reported the two of them. Out of the blue, a large head popped up behind her.

"Ooh lala! Ahahahaha!" Rome laughed. "Having fun there, Brian?"

"Whatever, Rome." Brian scoffed him off. Then, he turned to Suki. "C'mon, let's eat."

With that said, Brian and Suki followed Mia and Rome downstairs. Outside, they were already preparing the dining table. Han, Gisele and Tej were plating the three Bacon-Bomb Explosions that they prepared while Brian and Suki were upstairs. Dom and Letty carried a few bottles of beer to the table. Once the food and drinks were on the table, Rome instructed everyone to gather around.

"C'mon, guys! Me hungry!" He exclaimed loudly. His hunger got the best of him and he took a slice of the Bacon-Bomb. He knew that we would have to say grace for doing that but he didn't mind at all since he already had one in mind. Once everybody was at the table, they held hands as Rome began saying grace.

"Let us put ourselves in the Holy Presence of God. In the name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit. Amen." He began. "Father, we thank you for the gathering of friends. Father, we give thanks for all the choices we've made because that's what makes us who we are. Father, we give thanks for all the blessings you have showered upon each and every one of us. Thank you for bringing Suki home to us, especially to my pal Brian. Bless us, O'Lord, and these thy gifts, which we are about to receive from thy bounty through Christ, our Lord. Amen."

"Amen!" Everyone screamed happily before grabbing whatever they could from the tray. In a flash, every slice of the Bacon-Bomb was taken.

"I could get used to this." Suki smiled to Brian.

"I'm sure you will, baby." Brian said to her as he leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

One they finished their dinner, everyone brought their plates inside to be washed. Suki was willing to help them but they insisted that she should take a rest. She tried to argue but eventually gave up. When Brian enter the house carrying the last few plates, they immediately instructed him to bring Suki up to his bedroom so that she could rest.

"C'mon, Suki. You should take a rest." Brian insisted as he grabbed Suki's hand and led her to his room. Once he opened the door, he quickly fixed his bed so that Suki could lie down on it comfortably.

"Who sleeps with you in this room?" Suki asked out of curiosity after noticing how messy his bed was.

"Rome and Tej sleep with me but they prefer to sleep on the floor. Rome loved the cold floor and Tej simply hated falling off the bed." Brian replied. After fluffing his pillows, Brian laid Suki on the bed and pulled up the covers.

"Brian, can you keep me company for tonight?" Suki asked quietly. Brian simply smiled.

"Of course. I'm sure everybody had that in mind." Brian replied as he slipped himself next to Suki.

"Thank you, Brian." She whispered to him as snuggled herself comfortably onto Brian's chest. "It's like an angel sent you to me…."

"More like my angel welcoming me home." Brian grinned as he kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Suki."

"Goodnight Brian." She replied. Brian smiled at his long lost friend. She had never looked so peaceful. He simply wanted to carry her in his arms and bring her to some place far away but no, he couldn't. She was still unaware of his love for her. He had to tell her sometime soon.

"I love you very much, Suki. I love you with all my heart and I'll make sure that nobody will hurt you." Brian said silently as he brushed a few strands of her hair that were on her face. However, before Brian could continue, he had a strange feeling that he was being watched. He took a peek at the door and sure enough, Rome and Tej were standing at the door, giving Brian an evil grin. "Oh, shut up you two. Just go to sleep."

"Jeez, we were just kidding bruh." Tej whished as he went to the left side of Brian's bed where he would usually sleep.

"Will she be staying here?" Rome asked as he laid down on the right side of Brian's bed.

"I think she should. She's part of the family now. We'll get her stuff tomorrow and squeeze it in here." Brian replied. "But I will have to deal with Jimmy first, though."

"You know, we've got your back Brian." Tej grinned as he closed his eyes.

"You've got my support too, bruh. Let's teach that mechanic bastard a lesson tomorrow." Rome added.

"Thanks, guys." Brian replied. "Goodnight."

 **AN: Working as hard as I can on Chapter 5. Should I give Jimmy some fellow subordinates or should I just leave him alone? If you wish to give a suggestion, kindly leave a review. Thank you! :D**


	5. Jimmy Strikes

**AN: Here's Chapter 5! Working now on Chapter 6. Enjoy!**

The next morning, Brian, Rome and Tej accompanied Suki to collect her stuff from her house. They found themselves lucky that Vince offered to lend them his Chevrolet Silverado pick-up truck. Once the four of them reached Suki's house, they alighted from the truck and went into her house. Surprisingly, Jimmy wasn't there.

"Asshole mechanic ain't home. That's good." Rome smirked.

It didn't take them long before they had all of Suki's stuff at the back of the pick-up truck. Once everything was secured at the back, they immediately scurried off. Unknown to them, they were being watched….

* * *

"Yo Jimmy! Your girl's moving out of the house. O'Conner, Pearce and Parker's with her." A man sitting inside a yellow Mazda3 Hatchback reported over the phone.

"Alright, Duncan. Follow those pricks. Once they've reached the house where Suki's going to stay in, tell me right away." Jimmy replied as his blood began to boil.

"Copy that." He replied and hung up the phone. He turned to his two colleagues sitting behind him. "Arry, Bert, are our Mac-10s in the trunk?"

"Yes, bro. Fully loaded too." Both of them replied.

Once the Silverado left the house, the four men in the hatchback followed them. However, because the Silverado was travelling at a fast pace, they were having a hard time keeping up. They even had to run a few red lights just to keep up with them.

"That's sure going to earn you a lot of fines, Duncan." Arry and Bert mocked. Duncan ignored the two of them and continued to follow the pick-up until they've reached the Toretto house. He took note of the location and parked his car in a siding. He immediately whipped out his phone and called Jimmy.

"Yo! 1327, it's in the suburban area." He reported. "Just look out for a Chevy Silverado and some classy looking sports cars."

"Alright. Just wait for me there." Jimmy replied.

"All done!" Rome panted and he placed the last of Suki's things into Brian's bedroom. Most of the things they brought were clothes so it didn't really take up much space.

"Thanks guys!" Suki smiled and gave the three boys a kiss on the cheek. "Let's go down for a drink."

Just as they were about to exit the room, Tej noticed a yellow hatchback parked across the street. The car was familiar to him. He tried his best to remember the owner but no one came into his mind. Slightly frustrated, he decided to ask his friends.

"Yo, do you guys remember anyone we know that owns a yellow Mazda hatchback?" He asked. Suki, Brian and Rome thought hard.

"I think I do." Rome sputtered. But before he could say who it was, they heard a car. Suki, Brian and Rome rushed over to the window to see who it was.

"Jimmy! That egg-head cunt!" Rome growled silently. Brian clenched his fist furiously as Jimmy exited his Porsche Boxster S. They continued to watch him closely. "I knew that Mazda belonged to him!"

Out of the blue, Gisele and Mia, who was holding on to Mike, barged into the room with petrified looks on their faces.

"Guys, we've got company. There are four men who're after Suki." Mia screamed at us. "What are we going to do?"

"Mia, stay here with Suki." Brian ordered immediately. "Rome, Tej, Gisele, we'll take care of them with Letty, Dom, Han and Vince."

With that said, he quickly grabbed his M1911 pistol and exited the room along with the others. As the four of them went down the stairs, they saw Dom, Letty, Han and Vince getting ready. Dom had his favorite shotgun with him while the rest were carrying handguns with them.

"Let's go." Dom smirked. The eight of them exited the house and marched towards the yellow Mazda where Jimmy and his men were waiting. Suddenly, they saw Jimmy whip out a Mac-10 from the Mazda's trunk.

"Why look! If it isn't Parker, Pearce, O'Conner and their little friends. Scary!" He mocked.

"Let's settle this now, egg-head." Rome snarled, cracking his knuckles. Jimmy, feeling insulted, walked up to him. But before he could say anything else, Rome threw a punch into his left jaw which sent him falling to the ground. Rome immediately stepped on Jimmy's right arm which was holding the Mac-10. The fallen man's subordinates, Duncan, Arry and Bert, quickly whipped out the rest of the sub-machine guns in the trunk but they were soon interrupted by the sound of guns being cocked. They turned their heads around to see Dom and his crew pointing their guns at them.

"I'll take that shit." Rome declared as he bent down to take the sub-machine gun from Jimmy's hand. "Thank you very much."

"Let go of those guns and put your hands on your heads!" Brian boomed furiously at Duncan, Arry and Bert, pointing his M1911 at them. The trio were startled by Brian's anger and immediately complied. "Step away from the vehicle!"

"We'll take these too." Rome smirked as he walked to the hatchback's trunk, removing his foot from Jimmy's arm. Han and Vince followed him, grabbing whatever weapon could be found in the trunk. Once the three men were done grabbing whatever they could, they immediately rushed into the house. Jimmy, who was still lying on the ground in pain, tried to stand up.

"Stay down, little man." Gisele smirked. "Letty, search him for the Porsche's key."

"On it, girl." Letty replied. She immediately search his pockets for the Porsche's key. After a few seconds of searching, her fingers tingled excitedly when she felt a large key in Jimmy's back pocket. She pulled it out and handed it to Gisele.

"Get out of here before I smack your eyeballs with a socket wrench!" Dom growled silently. The four men, who were engulfed by fear, quickly entered the Mazda and sped off.

"That was boring…" Tej remarked. The others nodded their heads. "Only that big-ass forehead Pearce would be please from this since he got a couple of guns from Jimmy."

"Do you think they'll come back?" Dom asked, slightly worried for the safety of the newest member of the family.

"Most likely." Brian replied. "We could call Hobbs and request for increased police patrol in our area."

"Yeah, you should." Gisele said to him.

* * *

"You idiots are pathetic!" Jimmy scolded his two subordinates. "I got punched in the face and you Barbie dolls just stood there!"

"We were trying to pull our weapons out but they pointed their guns at us, sir." Arry replied silently.

"Yes, sir. We were scared!" Bert added. Jimmy clenched his fist in anger and pounded the dashboard.

"I can't believe such cowards work for me!" He growled. "Duncan, call the rest of our gang. We can't handle this by ourselves."

"Roger that, boss." Duncan replied.

 **AN: I promise you that the next few Chapters will be full of action. ;) Please review, thank you!**


End file.
